


Traces of lipstick

by Dismal_CANDLE



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dismal_CANDLE/pseuds/Dismal_CANDLE
Summary: " Some guy entered inside, his face was looking very serious or even kinda upset. his outfit consisted on pink t-shirt, dickies shorts and white short converse. His hair was fluffy and messed. He carried bass guitar in hand. "
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Traces of lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fanfiction ever, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if you will find some awful mistakes, I was trying my best :))) I have not established in which exact year this story is happening. They look like in 2004 but they are much younger. It's my ff so I did it my own way :] words typed like this-> 'word' are thoughts, like this -> "word" are dialogue  
> /|Everything here is fiction, they don't belong me|\

I was getting ready for the party. I just wanted to look really good but at the same time I didn't want to embarrass myself because of shitty or weird look so I stayed with my casual/typical look. I wore black t-shirt and under it white long sleeves blouse. I looked at myself in the mirror and corrected my black bangs, I washed my hair ten minutes ago so it wasn't look greasy (just like it always looks after hours of my skateboarding). I almost forgot about my lip ring. I don't know if people think I look better with or without this ring, I just really like to wear it and I don't care about people's opinion. Why did I want to look so good? Well, Anne told me that Jennifer will come to the party too so I wanted to use the party time in way to spend as much time as possible with Jen.  
.  
.  
Finally I was ready, I took my board and went towards the door  
"Tom? Where are you going?"  
"Anne's party? Mom, I told you about it yesterday"  
"Oh, yes you're right but remember be careful with you and don't stay there too long"  
"Ugh, everything will be okay you don't really have to be so careful about me because I'm not 13 years old boy who is going to his first party ever"  
"Yeah sure but you're my son so at least try to understand how do I feel when you're not at home most of night"  
"Everything will be okay with me" I said with testy face and left house.  
.  
.  
.  
During way to Anne's home I was feeling really good just like always when I skateboard but when I came to that place I started feeling stressed, fact that there are a lot of people I don't know and only few of my friends. I went to the door with little hope that friends won't leave me alone there or even if they would do it I will find some people to talk. Still the most important was thought about try to spend the whole party time with Jen. I knocked on the door, music inside was very loud that I heard it really well outside.  
"Oh hey Tom! I'm glad you're here finally"  
"Hey.. yea I'm sorry if I'm a bit too late" I said shyly  
"Oh come on, everything is okay, you're not too late"  
I was stressed out about everything, I wanted do everything well and I didn't want to behave like a fool. When you're "in love" you often can't control yourself to say or do something stupid and then you regret that you live  
Anne brought me inside house then she disappeared among the crowd. Loud music was playing, people had fun and actually everyone had company to spend good time. I didn't know what to do like looking for Anne to ask here where is Jen or looking for Jen? I started my try to find Jennifer into this fucking huge house full of other people. I had to squeeze between people, few times I thought that they will crump me, someone hit me accidentally on arm but I didn't really mind about it.  
Almost every room was full of people, because I didn't see Jen in living room I checked kitchen at first.  
On the worktop some couple was during kissing. I didn't want to disturb them so I went to the corridor  
"Hi Tom!"  
"Travis! I didn't know you will come here"  
"I wasn't sure about it, that's why I didn't tell you"  
"It's okay I get it, I just came and I don't really know what to do, I feel a bit useless"  
"But why? Did something happen? Or what?"  
"Nah, I mean ugh I see a lot of couples here and it just makes me feel worse because I'm still single.. lonely guy"  
"Hey but you don't have to feel like that, you know that you're still young, just because most of people on our age are taken it doesn't mean that you have to be taken right now too. Don't be sad about it"  
"Ugh.. yea, I think .. I think you're right"  
I said to him looking on the wall next to me. I listened him of course but at the same time I was thinking about where can I find Jen.  
"Hey did you see Jen? Anne said me that she will come here."  
"Ohh yea I saw her on the rear terrace, maybe she is still there"  
"THANKS SO MUCH!" I screamed out full of happiness. Travis just looked at me a bit weird but then she smiled.  
I walked among the corridor. When I found terrace I noticed group of smoking/talking guys and girls next to opened glass door. I weren't even able to go there between them, it would be to tight.  
"Excuse me?"  
Few of guys looked at me strange then they moved a bit to make more free space.  
"Thanks..."  
I got on terrace and noticed Jen talking with some girls  
' should I go to her? What should I say apart from hi? Oh shit Tom.. you're loser, you don't even know how to talk with girl that you crush. Oh my god but you're having a chance now you can't lost it.. wait, won't I disturb her? Fuck, I don't mind all of this '  
"Hiii Jen!" I smiled widely. Her friends turned to look at me.  
"Oh Tom, hello ! Nice to see you"

Two of her friends were whispering something among themselves, it wasn't nice tbh. 

"We will leave you alone for a while, have a good time" said one girl and we stayed alone.

' fucking stress ugh let's talk with her '  
" Well .. umm"

" I'm really happy that you're here with me" she interrupted me

"Seriously?"

"Yess seriously"

"You don't even know how happy I am because of this, I wouldn't even think.." I looked on the night sky and then on her face.

"Aww it's so cute. Btw did you bring someone with you?"

"Umm no, why did you ask?"

"I'm just curious, I don't really have something interesting to do here cause Anne is busy because of party"

"What about those girls?'

"They are my classmates but they often annoy me, we were talking only because I didn't have more interesting things to do"

"Ah okay I get it, actually I'm in the same situation so I think, we can spend this time together.. or something"

"Of course!!!"

When she said it felt amazing, my plan worked. At least I thought so ..

We went inside, the crowd was still quite large but seemed not as much as it was when I came to party. We approached the table to get something to drink

"Hmm what do you want Tom? Beer? Vodka? Juice? Something mixed? Haha"

"Actually I don't know, take to us what you want"

"Okay!"

...

I spent with Jen almost 1 hour on talking about everything, it was really nice but at the same time I was feeling like it's not enough, something missing between us. It kinda made me sad but also I was happy that I common topics to talk. Like a good friends but I wanted more ... Or I thought like that.  
I just saw some guy approaching us  
' what does he want, talk with us? Who the fuck he is ' 

"Hey Jen I have bad news"

"Whaaat? Did something happen?"

"No, calm down. I just have to come back to home in ten minutes so you know, it means that you too"

"Oh nooo, please!! It's too short time for me"

"Do you remember what your parents said?" 

"Ugh... Yea"

"So"

"Okay okay, ugh I'm sorry Tom but I have to came back home..."

"Wait but who is he? And why now?"

"He is my cousin, my parents didn't want let me go to party because last time we argue so often but today they changed opinion and let me go only because if I will come back with him..."

"Oh god, Jen you're not little girl, why did you agree to it?" I was a bit annoyed

"if I hadn't agreed, I wouldn't have come here even for these three fucking hours"

"Okay ... Sorry I should be more understandable for you..." 

"It's fine Tom.." she hugged me 

"Bye!!"

She disappeared among the crowd with her cousin and I stayed alone next to table with drinks. I literally felt like shit. This night wasn't good for me and I started to regret that I came there.  
I wanted to find Anne and try to talk with her a bit. She is good friend but i didn't want to disturb her while she had to deal with the party. I didn't see her on the ground floor so I went by stairs on the next floor. I've never been on the first floor of her house, I wasn't sure where should I go.  
' oh shit... I will have to check out all of rooms .. ' 

I opened first door on the left side, I wouldn't expect that this bedroom will be literally without people. I noticed something, there were few posters of Robert Smith. I very like the cure so it seemed to be interesting.. I mean I wanted to enter to that room. I knew that it won't be okay if I will watch and touch everything I will find there so I resigned and closed door.  
' I need to ask Anne whose is that room, I remember that she has brother so maybe it's his bedroom? I've never seen him ..'

I went down by the stairs. I looked around and still didn't see Anne. At least I found Travis. I was a bit tired of everything so I decided that I will just sit on the sofa and talk with him. I told him about my tonight's story and he felt sorry about me. I appreciate fact that he always try to understand me. 

Suddenly the door opened, no one (apart from me and Travis) noticed this. Some guy entered inside, his face was looking very serious or even kinda upset. his outfit consisted on pink t-shirt, dickies shorts and white short converse. His hair was fluffy and messed. He carried bass guitar in hand. When guy walked among living room more of people noticed him and they were quieter (instead of music) when he went by stairs loud of talking teenagers came back.  
"Travis, who was that guy?"

"Anne's brother, I'm pretty sure"

"Wow, nice" I didn't really know why I said it 

"Nice what?"

"Umm nothing I'm kinda thirsty, wanna drink something???"

"Well, okay"

...

"GUYS!!!!!!" Anne screamed very loud to everyone but still most of people didn't care about it  
"Did someone see my brother??"

"Yea he went upstairs some 7 minutes ago" said Travis 

"Omg thank you" Anne ran quickly upstairs and her phone fell out of her jeans pocket but she didn't notice this.

"She lost phone, I will go to give it back to her" I said to Travis

"Yea take this until no one stole it"

I ran to the next floor then I heard Anne talking with her brother.  
' I think I shouldn't enter to room while they are still talking, I will just wait next door... '  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Anne] come on Mark, i Control everything  
[Mark] I don't think so, when I came here I saw a girl throwing up to garden, two boys lying outside on veranda and in the kitchen is fucking mess, also there is broken glass. Do you call it controlling?!  
[Anne] mark... I'm so sorry ugh... I mean... OH YEA OKAY YOU'RE RIGHT I FAILED ...  
[Mark] ehh... Okay just calm down and chase away part of people  
[Anne] ... Okay ... And I'm sorry again ...  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Anne opened door and she almost ran into me.  
"Oh Tom whats-"  
"Your phone" I said and showed it to her  
"Oh my god, thank you very much!! I didn't even noticed that I don't have it"  
"No problem, thank God nobody stole it" her brother was standing into his room and watching us with irritated face. I don't know why but I found that his serious and kinda irritated face looks good on him...  
"Hey..ummm nice room" I said to him, I really respected him because of being cure fan even if we didn't know each other yet.  
"Um.. thank you?"  
"I mean, these.. posters and .. you know .. umm .. well-"  
"Are you the cure fan?" He interrupted my stupid try to make new friend, I sounded so shitty because of stress  
"Ah yea!! I am the cure fan I love them, I would like to have all of these posters you have... Umm do you have albums?"  
Anne was still there looking to us and listening  
"Okay guys I will leave you alone hahaha have a good time cureheads hehe" she went by the stairs and I stayed alone.. only with him, with her brother.. older brother, even if I'm taller I felt like a typical younger guy with a company of older guy. He was looking at me still standing next to opened door. I was trying to avoid our eye contact but I failed, it was too hard... He made me feel shy  
' shit... Should I say something or what...'  
"What are you going to do?" He asked me suddenly. I looked directly into his eyes and I felt like hypnotized, I've never seen such a beautiful blue eyes, I swear!  
"Hey??"  
"Oh umm yess I'm sorry ... I mean umm" I didn't know what to say, that night made my mood weird. His face was so confused...  
"I mean that.. It's really nice to meet you ummm"  
"Mark.. "  
"Ah yea it's nice to meet you Mark, I'm Tom"  
"I really respect you because of the cure, even if I don't know you yet"  
"Hehhh.. thank you I feel so honored"  
"Honored? But why? "  
"Cause I don't have friends who are cure fans and you seems to be cool person.."  
"Haha oh dude, thanks" he squinted eyes a bit with cute smile on his face  
"Come here hah, we have all night to talk about the cure. If you will stay here all night obviously... I don't know it, maybe you will get bored of my talking about genius of Robert Smith"  
"Oh no!!! I'm sure I won't!" Finally I came into his room, I was able to watch all of this more accurately.  
"Woooow... I fucking love your room, seriously!"  
"Hah thank you, would you like to see my vinyls collection?"  
"Oh my god, yess!!!"  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We spent some two hours of talking about cure and actually about everything, I didn't expect that he will enjoy my company.  
"I didn't asked, how old are you? Are you at the same age like my sister?"  
"Yeah but I was born in December so.. I'm still 16..."  
"You don't look like guy who will be 17 in December haha you so tall that no one would think that you're younger than me. I'm almost 4 years older than you."  
"Heh yeaa.."  
"But it's totally fine! You're good person to talk and I don't mind your age"  
"Thank you.." I blushed  
"Aww" he noticed my blushes, it was too embarrassing  
"Ugh"  
"Hahaha don't be so shy" he hit my shoulder lightly and laughed  
"Heh....." We was sitting on the floor, I put my head on his bed and I was watching ceiling wondering about everything  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Ah nothing, by the way who get you into the cure?"  
"Um, my friend, I mean, we used to be friends."  
"What's happened?"  
"Actually we used to be a couple but when I joined to band I hadn't enough time for her, she said that I will have to choose between her and band so... I think you know what I did"  
"Oh dude, that's not good. I'm sure it was hard for her"  
"Ugh yea I know I did it wrong, I used to regret but it's just a past, I think that sometimes we should leave shitty past to live better in the future, I don't know if you understand what I mean."  
"Yeah, maybe... I think I get it"  
"I hope so... Okay I'm going to Anne for few minutes, are you going with me or will you wait here?"  
"Hmm I will wait okay?"  
"Sure" he left room and I was alone there again. I wanted to look around his room again and I noticed something...  
'what is it?' I took that thing and opened  
'red lipstick? Wow.. maybe he use it sometimes to look like Robert, ugh or maybe just Anne left it here and forgot.. yea I think that it's more possible, I will ask him"  
I was really tired, I didn't even know what time it was. I heard sound of door opening.  
"I'm back Tom.. oh why are you keeping this..?" He saw me keeping that lipstick, ugh I should leave it before he came because it was definitely weird.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I just was curious..."  
"Ugh..." He took it from me and put it in a drawer. His face was looking very serious again, just like few hours before...  
"I'm sorry Mark, I shouldn't touch it" he looked at me and I felt really bad  
"No, it's okay really..."  
"Do you ... Do you use it?" I was aware that it wasn't good moment for asking but I was too curious. I'm dumbass.  
He based on wall and still standing next to me. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. I felt bad again  
"Yea I use it sometimes but it depends on where I'm going "  
"That's really cool !!! I admire you"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes!! You're like typical curehead, it's amazing" finally his serious face disappeared and he smiled a bit  
"..thank you Tom"  
"I'm just honest" I smiled to him too  
"Also, what time is it?"  
" 3:40 am"  
"Oh shit... I think it's time to go home. I mean I really enjoy talking with you etc but my mother will be mad"  
"Hah it's totally fine but I won't let you go home alone, it's kinda dangerous at night, don't you think?  
"Um.. maybe, but"  
"I will drive you home it's not problem for me, I'm sober and still not tired"  
"Ohh really?"  
"Really"  
"You're so fucking awesome Mark!"  
"Haha it's not problem for me just like I said"  
" I will take my board and I will be ready"  
"Okay you have a few minutes because I'm going to smoke"  
"Oh okay" we left his bedroom and went down the stairs. Many people were still there but the crowd definitely decreased, Mark went outside and I stayed. I wanted to find Anne and say to her that I'm going to home. She was talking with some guy in the kitchen and Travis was also there with them.  
"Tom where you were??? I thought you're already at home" Travis said to me  
"I was talking with Anne's brother and actually I didn't even fe how quickly time passed tonight"  
"Oh I was sure that you will like each other!!" Anne said loudly  
"Looks like you were right, I think so haha" said Travis. I just smiled to them  
"Hah yea but now I have to go, it's kinda late"  
"It's okay Tommy, I'm glad that you came here"  
"No problem Anne, I spent here good time, bye guys!"  
"Bye!!"

||||||||||||

I took my board and went outside to front terrace. He was there still smoking cigarett and watching nightsky. He was looking pensive... I don't know why but smell of smoke was really relaxing that night.  
"What are you thinking about?" he turned his head towards me  
"... Just wondering"  
"About what?"  
"Everything..." He lowered cigarette and smothered it by his shoe  
"Well, are you ready?"  
"Umm yea, we can go"  
"Okay"  
He led me to his car and slowly drove out of the yard. I opened car window fully and put my arms and head there. I was looking out and watching everything what we were passing while driving. The wind was blowing my hair and his radio was playing "homesick". Obviously this song has sad lyrics but hearing this music... This feeling was so amazing, I can't even describe this.  
"Tom? Where should I turn?"  
"Um, right and after few minutes turn right again"  
"Okay.."  
Nightsky was disappearing and sun woke up. It was probably something like 4:30  
"This song is beautiful, isn't this?"  
"I totally agree with you"  
"You're really tired, right?  
"Yea... But I'm good, I mean it's cool to sit in driving car early morning while wind is blowing your hair and you hear the cure in the background.  
"Ahh... It's true"  
////////////////////////

After 10 minutes we were next to my house  
"Thanks Mark"  
"No problem really"  
I knew that it's time to leave his car but at the same time I didn't really want.  
"Well umm... Bye"  
"Bye Tommy.. oh sorry if you don't like when people call you Tommy"  
"Haha it's totally fine if my friends call me like this, actually I don't mind" I smiled to him and he did the same  
I left car and went to house...  
My mother was sleeping in the living room.  
' I hope that she fell asleep before 1am or something... I don't wanna listen her pissed off'  
I fell on my bed, I didn't take off my clothes, just fell asleep really fast...  
' he seems to be really cool guy, it would be great if we will real friends...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<333 I hope you like it !!! :)) Probably I will post it on my wattpad soon. It would be nice if you will leave some comments, it really motivates me :)))


End file.
